


Punishment

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OT5, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some punishments are more creative than others.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi/Sanada Genichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 20





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-02-22 & 2020-03-01

When Tezuka came home this particular evening, he became witness of a very unexpected scene: His four lovers were playing and obviously not out of their own free will in most cases.

''This is stupid! Why do I have to do this in the first place?'' 

''Because you lost the bet.''

''But you hate this game anyway so why use it as punishment?''

''You hate it just as much.''

''Green!''

''Shut up, Yukimura!''

The bluenette smiled before winking for Tezuka to join them.

Tezuka shook his head in a distinct 'no' to the game but obediently came closer to get kissed. 

''Welcome home. Long day?''

''Yes. Why are they playing this?''

''Sweet Ryoma lost a bet and Keigo is adamant on making him play the game he most hates as punishment.''

''Of course, he is. The little brat should have kept his mouth shut.''

''Thank you, Genichriou. But I think that wasn't the question. Blue!''

''Seiichi! How am I supposed to get to the other end like this?'' Atobe growled as soon as the color was called, his hands and feet already looking more than a bit tangled. Yukimura laughed. 

''Not my idea to play. Not my problem.''

Tezuka held in the deep sigh he would normally give. This was going to end badly. 

Yukimura would continue to smile and with his rotten luck always pick colors the players wouldn't be able to reach without getting in their own way. 

Sanada would continue to grumble as he had obviously already fallen and therefore lost the game.

And Echizen would continue to run his mouth from one insult to the next as he was known to do in these situations. 

Tezuka should probably give thanks to whatever deity that had helped him be at work when this particular disaster struck.

Atobe, apparently only now seeing that Tezuka was finally home, craned his neck towards him and in the process even reached one of the blue spots. 

So much for rotten luck.

''Welcome home, Tezuka.''

''Thank you, Atobe.''

''Wish to play too?''

''No.''

''Are you sure? Ryoma here will be through in a second and has to start all over again every time he fails to win.''

Tezuka adjusted his glasses.

''That was your bet?''

''Certainly.''

''What exactly did he do to deserve this kind of punishment?''

Yukimura's smile turned brighter.

''Sweet Ryoma insulted one of Keigo's guests again. And this time it actually cost us a business deal.''

''That guy was an idiot!''

''Doesn't change the fact that you insulted him, brat.''

Tezuka adjusted his glasses - again.

''And what did Sanada do?''

It was Atobe's turn to smile, though rather suggestive.

''Sweet not-so-innocent Seiichi just loves watching those tight abs move under the muscle shirts Genichirou prefers to wear these days. Not that he's alone in that.''

Tezuka did not suppress his sigh this time. He even looked away for a moment, at least until he heard a loud curse followed by a fallen Echizen.

''Round 33! Come on, Genichirou. Let's go again. Seiichi, the next color please.''

At this Tezuka didn't resist hanging his head in a gesture of surrender. No matter how childish it might look. This whole situation would continue on for a long time. Completely forgetting the fact that they had had plans tonight. Nice plans. And now Tezuka could only sit down and hope not to be badgered into this as well.

Fuck.


End file.
